


wanted

by andsocanshe



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-9x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsocanshe/pseuds/andsocanshe
Summary: “You know, I think you might be getting the hang of this whole dinner thing. Telling me old stories, making me feel…”Set 9x03; the continuation of that line.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Finish the line — “Making me feel…”
> 
> The script for S09E03 says “making me feel wanted” and I’m attached to that, so I couldn’t not go with it.

“Tonight is for _us_.”

“You know, I think you might be getting the hang of this whole dinner thing. Telling me old stories, making me feel…” Donna says, suggestion infused in her tone as the raise of an eyebrow accentuates her words. The look that she gives him is so _Donna_ , taking both of them back fifteen years to the DA’s office, to late night scotch at the firm, and many times since he knocked on her door only a few weeks earlier.

Harvey looks back knowingly, a silent plea telling her to continue.

The slight spark of vulnerability that flashes in her eyes doesn’t go unnoticed — not by him — though it somehow falls to the wayside of her seductive smirk. “ _Wanted_.”

But before either have time to react, Donna’s phone buzzes against the table — a call from Louis interrupting. 

“Oh, shoot. It’s Louis. Maybe I should take it.”

Harvey objects lightly, gesturing between them, “Donna, the whole point of tonight was just us.”

“I know, but after the whole Faye thing, I promised that we’d be there for him if he needed us.”

“If there’s an emergency, he’ll leave a voicemail. You can call him right back.”

Conceding in agreement, Donna rejects the call and places the phone back down.

“Good, now… we are gonna pay the check and then I am gonna go home and I’m gonna be young Harvey and you are gonna be Ricky Garfield’s mom.”

*

Caught up in tangled sheets, sweat, and each other an hour and a half after leaving the restaurant, Harvey’s fingers trace up Donna’s arm, over her shoulder, and linger on her jaw as he watches her — in awe over everything that she is. Ending up _here_ , together in one of their beds after the day is said and done is still new, but new in the best of ways. It’s something to get used to, something that they both know they will do for the rest of their lives, even if neither have explicitly stated that. Yet.

“The night we met,” he starts, and Donna thinks that he’s going to continue — that he’s going to tell her some story about that night, but he doesn’t. Instead, Harvey places a kiss against her shoulder, followed by another wandering slightly up her neck with a whispered, “The first day you came to my desk.”

Another kiss.

“The other time — _before_ the other time.”

Another.

“When I told you that I can’t be me without you.”

A fifth.

“The night that I told you,” he whispers, “That anyone else losing faith in me doesn’t—“

“Harvey?” Donna’s question stops him, her curious tone drawing his gaze up to her own. It isn’t as if he’s stepping on landmines — they won’t implode — but why he’s recounting their past, she doesn’t understand.

“Donna,” Harvey says, something so deep and captivating rising to the surface in his eyes, “I have _always_ wanted you.”

“Wh—“

“At the restaurant, you said…”

It hits her. “Harvey, that isn’t what I meant.”

“I know. But I need you to know that I want you… now, back then. And not only for this,” he laughs, glancing down at their naked forms, “But in every way.”

Donna smiles softly, “Every way?”

“ _Every_ way.”

Her lips find his then, pulling him down and pulling him in. Their kiss is soft and slow, completely unhurried but carrying magnitudes. Carrying fifteen years of missed opportunities until the right one finally fell into place.

“Can I tell you a secret,” she murmurs between breaths, mouth still on Harvey’s.

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ve always wanted you, too.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you’re all staying safe in quarantine.
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome.


End file.
